Quil and Claire : Meant to be?
by silver567
Summary: Quil loves Claire, Claire loves Quil. So why arent they together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Claire and Quil: meant to be?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!**

**AN: I thought of this because imprinting can not be as easy as just falling in love so I thought I would make a difficult imprinting story**

_[Quil pov.]_

Claire, sigh. If only I deserved her. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and the most amazing person I know. I can't be with her. If I got mad and lost my cool, I could kill her. She is 17 now, if she is going to love me it will happen soon. Even if she falls in love with me I can not date her. She deserves better than a monster like me. I won't ruin her life with my weird love infatuation. They say vampires are the monsters but maybe we are the real monsters.

'Dude, calm the heck down. I can hear you freaking out!' Embery was running patrol with me tonight. I guess I didn't hear him phase. 'I didn't ask you to listen, Embery.' I all but screamed at him in my head. 'You know I can't ignore your thoughts in wolf form.' I sighed and lowered my head. 'OUCH!' I howled as loud as I could. Embery came running. He was there in an instant. I lowered my head will I was still running and ran into a tree. I was fine but the tree snapped in half. Claire was taking a lot out of me.

_[Claire pov.]_

I heard a howl in the woods. I sighed, Quil was on patrol tonight. I hope they didn't run into a vampire. That would be just my luck. A vampire in the woods, a week before my birthday. The whole pack would hunt it down and miss my birthday. That already happened last year. I don't want it to happen again. Of course the celebrated my birthday when they came back, but it's just not the same. I hope Quil is okay. He and Embery have been known to fight a lot. I don't know why Sam would put them on patrol together again.

Last time they went on patrol together, they got in a fight and cleared the woods of about 20 trees. Quil took days to heal! Embery was fine though. They can't miss my birthday again this year. This was the year I would finally tell Quil I loved him. I know he doesn't like me back but maybe, just maybe, I can convince him. One date, that's all I want.

**AN: hope you like the story so far. I need at least one review. I want to know that someone read it. So review and I will put up the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and Quil: meant to be?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!

AN: and skip to the story. . .

[Claire]

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock about gave me a heart attack. I fell of the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. Ugh I look awful! My dark brown, curly hair was a mess. My tank top hung close to my stomach. I saw the belly of about 10 lbs. I was trying to lose. I brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss. I soon decided my look was acceptable so I skipped to the closet. So many options. I chose a pink silk tank top, a black jean jacket, and black sweatpants. One look in my full length mirror and I flew down the steps. I grabbed some toast and skim milk. I had to lose the weight somehow. I walked outside and started my long walk to school. I woke up at 4:30 so I would have plenty of time to walk to school. My house was about 3 miles away from school. I lived alone. Yes, yes I know, Im 17 I shouldn't live alone and it's illegal and whatever. My mom moved to L.A. so I was on my own. Its not that she was a bad mom per say. She just wasn't fit to raise kids. My dad died when I was 5 so I never really knew him. Living alone was great. I didn't have to pay bills cause the house was paid for and All I had to buy was food. Life was rather easy. I had a nice schedule. I woke up got ready, made breakfast, walked to school, A'ced everything, went home, left for my job as a life guard, did homework, and went to bed. All and all, life was good. Except my love life. That was another story.

AN: I know its super sort but im having major writers block with this story. My other story (Terrified of myself) Is my top priority right now. Please go read it and review. I already wrote 4 chapters of that but I only posted one. Review and I will post. Don't worry I wont forget this story. I have been trying so hard on this story but I need some ideas. I'm thinking about making Claire turn into a werewolf. So let me know what you think and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire and Quil: meant to be?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!

[Claire pov.]

I was walking to school when a person started walking next to me. He was pale-skinned. He was obviously a vampire. I started walking a little faster."hey, now. Don't worry I wont bite." His beautiful voice murmured. I stopped right away. I didn't believe him but it made no since to run from a vampire. He would catch me any way. "so Claire, do you like school?" I was dumbfounded. I turned to look at the beautiful, and sexy, vampire. " Yeah. School is okay" He nodded." So what's your name?" I asked with real intrest."since you already know mine" He chuckled at my words." Luke." he said. Luke didn't seem inclined to share more, so we walked in silence. " Ok, Luke, lets get this over with." I stuck my neck out and pointed." Just kill me already. I don't like waiting." Luke smiled and leaned in. I thought he was going to bite but then h whispered in my ear."I'm not going to kill you. Or change you for that matter." I was shocked to say the least. I pulled away to look at his face. "why not?" I asked. I thought all vampires wanted was blood. Well except the cullens, and Luke was so not a cullen. His red eyes searched mine like he was looking for something. I guess he found it because he opened his mouth to talk again. " Well, you have plenty of guard dogs. I'm sure they would kill me if I so much as touched you." His eyes smiled, probably at the idea of a werewolf trying to kill him. " oh. Well than I'll touch you" I took my hand and ran it down his arm. It felt amazing. His marble skin was like a rock and it was ice cold. He closed his eyes and sighed. " I have been watching you for a while, Claire." I pretty much assumed that. How else would he know my name. He was no Edward. " You have, have you?" he chuckled again. "yes, I have." We were almost to school and I had no idea if he intended to follow me inside. " well I have to go to school. Are you coming with me?" He seemed to love that idea but he merely said. " No." I thought he was about to leave but then he leaned in and briefly kissed my lips. " you wouldn't like it if I killed your friends. And I really want to stay on your good side." I was about to make a comment about how there were some people in this school I didn't mind him killing, but when I opened my eyes he was gone. Would he be back later then? UGH! Why did vampires have to be so mysterious. That kiss was amazing. His lips were cold and hard as a rock. A tingle was left on my lips. I hope I see him again. There was something about him that I really like.

AN: I hope you like it. Review favorite and put it on your story alert! And check out my other story terrified of myself!


	4. Chapter 4

Claire and Quil: meant to be?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!

AN: thought it was time for a quil pov.

[Quil pov.]

I was running through the woods when a new smell assaulted my nose. Yuck! Vampire on the reservation. I sprinted back to sam to warn him and the others. I shifted back to my human self and ran inside. " guys, guys I need to tell you something" Leah turned away as soon as I ran in the room. Everyone else started snickering. Then the room burst into laughter. "What!" I exclaimed. Why were they laughing at me? Emily got up from the couch and kept her eyes on my face. " umm, Quil dear? You might want to put some pants on." She bit her lip and the room burst into laughter again. "oh right." I ran to the bathroom and slipped on the shorts that were still strapped to my leg. That was so embarrassing. But I had bigger things to worry about. I ran back into the room were everyone burst into applause. A round of 'you found your shorts' and 'I was beginning to think you forgot how to put clothes on' went around the room. "There is a vampire here" I shouted to make sure they heard. The whole room fell quiet. Then sam got off the couch and wrapped his arms around Emily. He was worried about her safety just like I was worried for Claire. Oh know Claire is at school what if the vampire found her. " Everyone." Sam said in his Alfa voice" search everywhere." Groups of two. Spread out. If you get a clear target on the vampire strike!" Everyone got of the couch and ran to the woods to phase. I ran out the door. "find Claire and warn her" sam yelled behind me. So I was running to school, to find my imprint, that didn't love me, to protect her, from a vampire we couldn't find. Great!

[Claire pov.]

The day went by slowly. I couldn't weight until I saw Luke again. I hope he walked me home. I hope he kissed me again. I hope he will stop being so dang mysterious.

"Claire! Your ok!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see quil running towards me. "yeah, Quil Im fi-" I was cut off when he scooped me up in a bear hug. "Claire." He breathed in relief. "I was so worried about you. We need to meet sam and the others. At the beach. They are all waiting on us." I was upset to say the least. "quil I don't want to go. I think someone is walking me home." His eyes became murderous. "Who! Claire." He almost yelled. "who is walking you home!" " ummm." What could I say? Oh a vampire is walking me home, but don't worry he isn't dangerous. He doesn't even let me around the cullens. I had to phrase this carefully. "Umm, Luke is walking me home." But of course I didn't even know if he was, or if I would even see him again." who is Luke?" he seemed even madder than when he thought I was walking home alone. 'oh don't worry quil. Luke is a vampire' Yeah that would go well. So I said. "Luke is just a friend of mine. I met him today." He calmed down a bit. "Fine he can walk you home but I will be following at a distance" Oh heck. He can't see my vampire friend. How am I going to protect Luke from quil."No you will not." I said as a fact. "Luke and I are walking home alone. And if you follow us, I swear I will go to the cullens house and spend the night there. You hear me" He withdrew himself from the argument. Fighting against me was never a good idea. I had proven that over the years. I have never lost a argument with anyone. EVER. "fine, but please hurry to the beach. We need you there" his eyes turned soft." I need you there." My heart melted. I almost let him walk me home but I had to see Luke." I will be there soon. I promise." He nodded once and he was off. I sure hope Luke walks me home otherwise this fight was totally pointless. I walked out side and looked around a little. I finally came to the spot he left me. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Luke?" I asked. "how did you know?" I heard him murmur. I had been daydreaming about that voice all day. " Your cold arms are an indicator. Plus your hard as a rock" He chuckled. Then spun me around. I finally saw that face I had loved since the first time I saw it. He had dark brown hair, and gorgeous full lips. Suddenly I was lost in his lips, thinking about this mornings kiss and wondering if he would do it again. Without my permission he leaned in and captured my lips with his. Not that I would object to this but I had some questions to ask. As if he could read my mind he pulled away. "Will you come with me?" he asked. I wanted to say no but the way he looked so vulnerable made me do otherwise. I leaned into him and said" I'll go anywhere with you." Then I hugged his rock hard figure. "Anywhere huh?" He had a smile in his voice. "anywhere." I repeated. He scooped me up in his arms and we were off.

AN: so what do you think. Oh and tell me where you think they should go cause I have no clue. I have a poll on my profile. Should Claire become a werewolf, vampire, or stay human.


	5. AN: HOLD

AN: Sorry all! I'm putting this story on hold until further notice. I'm having trouble writing this so I'm giving it a break and ill come back to it later. Review and ill pick it up sooner. Until then I'm putting it on pause. Review if you want me to press play again!


End file.
